


Mundane Moments

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, fluff month, just short team banter, no relationships - Freeform, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: "All right, all right, hold still, you gremlin," Lance muttered, bending over Pidge's feathers with his tongue poking out. His wings ruffled behind him to keep his balance. "You got a Jolly Rancher in here, where did you even find a Jolly Rancher in space?"
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Mundane Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Seven: Wing Grooming
> 
> Very short, mostly because of a lack of motivation. I kind of want to continue with a general wing story line some day. Actually, I've kind of already written one. But you know.
> 
> Tomorrow's at the bottom.

"All right, all right, hold still, you gremlin," Lance muttered, bending over Pidge's feathers with his tongue poking out. His wings ruffled behind him to keep his balance. "You got a Jolly Rancher in here, where did you even _find_ a Jolly Rancher in space?"

Pidge scowled, slumping back. Across from her, Hunk and Keith were trying to hold back their laughs. "I had some in my pockets when we got into space, and I used Coran's duplicator to make more. I must have accidentally laid on it in bed."

Lance shook his head, tisking, and gently tugged the candy from her wings, wrinkling his nose and leaning over for the rag and warm water he always had prepped when he did Pidge or Keith's wings – they tended to get a little more ragged than his and Hunk's. He dabbed the water against her feathers, loosening the tiny drips of candy and dragging them away with his fingers.

"You could just pluck them, I don't care," Pidge said, and Lance knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but _I_ care," Lance retorted, tossing the brown feathered Jolly Rancher into her lap and smirking as she squawked. "It's itchy when they grow back, and that's not fun. Suck it up."

Keith was fully grinning now. "Wow, I can't believe that for once your wings are worse than mine."

"Don't push it," Hunk muttered from behind him, squinting at the onyx wing in his hand. "Your limb is all scratched up from the last battle and there's a twig in here. How do you guys ignore the care _that_ badly?"

Lance smiled, finally detangling the delicate feather strands with the candy on them and moving to the next chunk, relieved to see no food products. "They like having people dote over them, they just won't admit it."

Both the other paladins grumbled, but they didn't protest Lance's statement, which was all the proof he needed that he was right. He grinned, untangling a particularly difficult knot in the mottled brown and white feathers of Pidge's left wing. "Not that we mind. It's relaxing. Right Hunk?"

Hunk hummed, dragging his fingers through Keith's feathers to make sure they were evenly separated. His own dark brown wings were spread out on the floor behind him, twitching with every movement of his shoulders. As Lance watched, Keith's eyes fluttered shut at the relaxing action, his body relaxing back into Hunk's hands. "I think so," Hunk said finally.

Lance chuckled and turned back to Pidge's wings. "Almost done here, Pidgeon. Keith, you're doing mine next. Pidge always pulls too hard on the feathers."

"And I don't?" Keith retorted, lifting an eyebrow and peering out through slitted eyes.

Lance frowned. "Okay, yes, but you at least _apologize._ She just cackles. But only to me. Not to Hunk."

"That's 'cause I like Hunk," Pidge said. "You're a dick."

"So help me, I will put this Jolly Rancher back in your wings."

"No you won't, you pride yourself too much on your work."

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic(s), if I get my shit together (unlikely bc I have work): Cuddles, Danny Phantom, and "Let Me In," Arrowverse


End file.
